A Capella Melodies
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [AkuRoku][RikoraSoRiku][Zemyx with a twist.]A story of raging hormones, walking wetdreams, best friends, highschool, and gay uncles... your basic yaoiKH AU story. And did I mention something close to incest?[T for yaoi!]


_Author's Note: Alright, so I should be working on my King of Fighters fanfiction, or perhaps even my OTHER Kingdom Hearts fanfiction which is on hiatus, and what do I do...?_

_WRITE SOME OTHER KING OF FIGHTERS AND KINGDOM HEARTS SHAMELESS YAOI FANFICTION._

_KHSGFKJSF_

_Forgive me. I even promised my little sister that I would calm down with the KH yaoi obsession... I'm such a weak-willed girl. -sob.-_

_OH WELL._

_Oh, and when the summary says, 'Zemyx with a twist,' it doesn't mean that it's Zell/Demyx. I love Carmine Complex, BUT THAT WAS VERY NOT NICE, BIRDFOX HYBRID PRODUCTIONS. That story is funny as hell, though. I love it to bits. Back to the point: It is Zexion/Demyx, but not quite like you've seen it before..._

_On to the fanfiction._

_--_

_**A Capella Melodies  
A Rikora/Zemyx/AkuRoku Fanfiction  
By Strike To Incinerate**_

**_Chapter One_**

--

_'In your eyes, I've lost my place.  
Could stay awhile, and I'm melting  
In your eyes, like my first time  
That I caught fire.'_  
I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by the Used.

--

"My Riku senses are tingling!"

That was his brother's battlecry.

And quite literally, it took a fight from the older Dincht twin to keep the brunette from tackling his 'best friend' to the ground in over-excitement.

And speaking of best friends...

His Axel senses were tingling...

Mostly because wherever Riku went, his older brother followed. Axel and Riku hardly looked alike aside from these impossibly large emerald eyes, and being, in almost every fangirl's opinoin, walking wet dreams.

Axel was taller and anorexically thing; he ate a lot, but his metabolism was faster than an ADD cheetah on speed. He had a waist and delectably feminine hips, lanky arms and legs and this spiky carmine-colored hair that vaguely reminded all of their friends of Knuckles the Echidna, but was intriguingly sexy on him. And those indigo teardrop tattoos underneath his eyes added just enough of an aura of mischeif to make the entire package irre-fucking-sistable.

And, oh, he flirted. He teased. Everyone. But his favorite target was the stoic little blond that got frustrated and swatted him away. Axel's laugh was more musical than any sonnet Demyx could sing... then again, Demyx had been kind of quiet lately...

The worst part was that it was painfully obvious that Roxas ADORED every bit of attention the redhead bestowed upon him, and only pushed him away because of the teasing it induced from Hayner, Pence and Olette. Whenever Roxas made a frown, Axel laughed and backed off.

He teased, and Roxas's heart broke.

Didn't he know that Roxas shivered everytime the redhead leaned forward in class to whisper something in his ear, and had to will every atom inhis five foot, one hundred and nineteen pound being to NOT turn his head and claim those thing, smirking lips in a kiss that rivalled the heat of the fire he loved to play with oh-so much?

Roxas wanted Axel so much that sometimes, it felt as if he were burning at the stake.

But unlike the candle's flame that Axel watched with bemused and obsessive eyes, those emerald orbs never looked at him with anything other than platonicity.

--

_'To a chair we see your breath in the air but only for a little while.  
Your cold pale skin and tainted purple lips  
Let me embrace you with this kiss  
And together we'll float like angels.'  
_The Words "Best Friend" Become Redefined by Chiodos

--

It was routine; "Rikuuuu!" was the scream, and if the platinum-haired junior didn't act quickly, he and Sora would both fall to the ground in a mess of limbs and Sora would laugh innocently while Riku was left with a tingling sensation in his stomach long after Sora had stood, his mind haunted by the feel of that silky soft skin, and the gentle weight pressing against him, raising urges of every kind except for the ones that a person feels for his best friend.

And the irony of it killed him; for all the people willing to bend over or spread their legs for Riku Valentine, the one he wanted to pin to any and every available surface and make toothachy-sweet love to was his best friend.

"Fuck me," he groaned in continuing irony as he ran a hand through silky platinum locks.

Sora glanced to him, smiling happily. "What was that? You okay, Riku?" he asked.

And then he felt guilty for wantng to soil something so beautiful and pure with his unworthy adoration and for worrying him, too.

--

_'I sleep with one eye open so I can see you breathing.  
I follow your chest home  
Until I can see you, I can hear you breathe in exhale._

_I know.  
I'm outside of your window, with my radio.'  
_Niki FM by Hawthorne Heights.

--

But of course, our third protagonist had a much bigger problem than wanting to fuck his best friend.

Demyx's problem was named Zexion.

And Zexion was his cousin.

As in, the son of his father's brother.

Actually, the adopted son of his father's brother, because uncle Cloud was gay with uncle Leon.

In any case, Demyx Strife had been raised with the knowledge that coveting one's kin (he assumed that this included adopted) was very, very wrong.

But, oh... the day that the half-Al-Bhed had begun this forbidden coveting, Zexion had looked so right...

Demyx was whistling a merry tune as he waltzed into the bathroom he had thought was unoccupied. The door had been unlocked, so this was a logical connection.

But, as Demyx found out, you should always known.

Zexion stood frozen, a towel just barely wrapped around his waist, the bathtub still draining behind him. Water dripped down his pale chest from the damp locks that clung to his face, covering his right eye. Somehow, as if by magic, the water had brought out the bluish tints in his slate colored hair, further accenting the one visible blue-gray eye, making it appear luminescent in it's widened state of surprise.

Demyx's heart had flat-out STOPPED. Shiva, was there any melody in all of Spira as perfect as the sight before him?

He'd swallowed hard, trying to mask his astonishment.

No. No, there was not.

He'd mumbled an apology and quickly left, trying to forget the palest pink, like the delicate edges of an apple blossom, that had graced his cousin's cheeks.

Needless to say, he could not.

And since that day, his fingers, once graceful and dexterous against the strings, now fumbled and formed awkward notes on the sitar, because every time he started to play, his mind wandered, and he imagined Zexion in his lap, rather than the instrument. His fingers begged to graze that pale, creamy flesh and play a capella harmonies.

Unless Zexion was sitting in his chair, smiling softly as he read from the novel in his hands, all music sounded dull.

Unless Zexion had been involved in the preparation of it, all food tasted stale.

Unless Zexion was combing the beach for seashells and sand-dollars, the ocean no longer held it's sense of mystery and joy for Demyx.

Demyx knew that his ailment had one simple remedy:

Zexion needed to be his.

--

FEAR THE SHAMELESS YAOI, for that's all I can seem to write lately.

Anyways, leave me a review. I've already started writing the next chapter, so... reviews will help me finish it.


End file.
